


Secret Santa

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Tony decides that the team should do a Secret Santa. You get Bucky, but who's your Secret Santa





	Secret Santa

"Okay, kids!" Tony walked into the room, immediately drawing everyone's attention.  "I bet you're wondering why I called you all here tonight."

You all rolled your eyes at the overly dramatic man as Nat leaned forward in her chair.  "Tony, just say what you need to say so we can go back to what we were doing."

"This," he announced, pointing at Natasha.  "This is why we're here.  You have absolutely no Christmas spirit.  I feel like I'm in a bad Hallmark movie.  That's going to change.  This year we're doing a Secret Santa."

Tony's announcement was met with a few groans, but you were secretly excited.  Maybe you'd get Bucky and then he'd finally notice you.  Unrequited love was eating away at your soul and you needed an opportunity to finally let him know how you felt about him.

Tony pulled a small bowl from behind his back and began passing it around the table.  Everyone grabbed a folded slip of paper, holding it close as they read the name before folding it back up.  You watched as Bucky took a slip, but his eyes gave nothing away.  Steve took the bowl and grabbed a slip, almost dropping the bowl before handing it to you.  There was only one slip of paper left and you crossed your fingers as you unfolded it.  

_Barnes_

You did your best to keep your expression neutral as you folded up the slip of paper.  This was your chance and you weren't going to let it slip through your fingers.

 

The spent the first week debating with yourself about what to get Bucky.  When you'd first met him you had been surprised to discover that he was a complete nerd back in the forties, completely obsessed with science and space.  You had eventually opted for a ticket to the American Museum of Natural History that included admission to the Museum, Rose Center for Earth and Space, and all special exhibits, IMAX or 3D films, and the Hayden Planetarium Space Show. You just knew that Bucky was going to love the planetarium.  You placed the ticket into a Christmas card and slipped it under his door when you were sure he was at the gym with Steve.

Your Secret Santa had left your first gift in a small bag hanging from your door knob while you'd been training with Nat.  You squealed when you pulled out the tissue paper to find Michael Bublé's Christmas album.  You loved his version of _Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)_.  You immediately put the CD in your stereo, singing along as you took a shower.  You remembered talking about Michael to Bucky one time.  Could he be your Secret Santa?

 

The next week you decided to use your gift to help Bucky get caught up on all he'd missed.  You'd spent over an hour at the bookstore looking for the perfect book on scientific discoveries of the 20th century.  You finally gave in and bought three different ones.  You wrapped them up individually and tied them together with some ribbon.  You snuck into the gym early one morning and left them on the weight bench for Bucky to find.

You were coming back from the gym when you caught Steve sneaking out of your room.  You ducked behind the corner before he saw you and waited for him to slip back into his room down the hall.  With a heavy heart, you made your way to your room to see what he'd left for you.  You felt bad about being disappointed when you found the basket sitting on the edge of your bed.  Steve had lined the basket with a fluffy fleece blanket and filled it with books you'd been talking about, different varieties of tea, and bags of kettlecorn.  It was really sweet and you were touched that he'd put that much effort into your gift.

 

Your spirit was a bit dampened, but you refused to let it interfere with your final gift to Bucky.  Tony had decided that you would reveal yourselves the week before Christmas since most of you were heading home for the holiday.  You'd known from the moment you'd gotten Bucky's name what his final present would be.  You'd spent thirty minutes with the salesman picking out the perfect telescope and book of constellations for Bucky.  The stars were almost non-existent with the light pollution in the city, but he should be able to get a decent view with the telescope on the roof of the Avengers tower.

You hadn't wanted to reveal yourself in front of everyone, so you'd gone to the roof and set up the telescope before telling FRIDAY to ask Bucky to join you.  You had just focused on Orion when Bucky opened the door and stepped onto the roof.

"What's this?" he asked as you turned toward him with a smile.  You were surprised that he was wearing a suit.  He must have already had plans for the evening.  

You motioned toward the telescope as he started walking toward you.  "Merry Christmas, Bucky."

"All this time I thought my Secret Santa was Steve," he admitted.  "I didn't realize anyone else knew how much I loved space."

"I hope you've enjoyed your gifts," you told him as you nervously stared at your feet, feeling ridiculous for thinking that he would want to spend the evening with you staring at the stars.

Bucky lifted your chin with a finger, forcing you to look him in eye.  "Thank you very much, (Y/N).  I loved the book, it's actually been really helpful.  I'll admit I haven't gone to the museum yet.  I didn't want to go alone.  I was hoping that. . . maybe. . . yo. . ."

"Agent (Y/L/N), Sergeant Barnes," FRIDAY interrupted.  "Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in the lobby."

You gave Bucky a smile as you began walking across the roof to the door.  Bucky quietly followed you as you walked down the short flight of stairs toward the elevator.  The two of you didn't speak as you waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.  

Steve was waiting for you by the front door with a large box.  You smiled at him as you walked toward him.  He handed you the box and you carefully opened the top to find a beautiful dress wrapped in tissue paper.

"This is beautiful, Steve, but I don't understand.  Why would you buy me a dress?"

"This isn't from me, I'm just the middleman."

You were completely confused.  If Steve wasn't your Secret Santa, then who was?  Suddenly, you remembered that Bucky had also been summoned to the lobby.  You turned around to find him smiling at you with a small envelop in his hand.  Steve took the dress from you as you reached for the envelope.  Opening the flap, you found two tickets to Hamilton inside.  Tears welled up in your eyes as you wrapped your arms around Bucky.

"I can't believe you got me tickets to Hamilton!  It's almost impossible to get tickets!  How did you do it?"

"He may have had a little help from a friend."  Tony sauntered off of the elevator, his hands in the pockets of his pants.  "Don't think I did it for him, though.  You've kinda grown on me kid."

You let go of Bucky to give Tony a hug.  "Thank you, Tony.  You might want to be careful, though.  People might actually think you have a heart if you keep doing things like this."

He gave you a wink as Steve cleared his throat.  "You're going to have to get changed if you're going to make the show."

You took the box from him and made your way to the ladies room around the corner.  The dress fit you perfectly and the shoes, while stylish, were actually comfortable.  You had a feeling Nat had played a part in this part of your present, no man would think to buy cute, comfortable shoes.

You emerged into the lobby to find Bucky waiting for you with a long wool coat that matched your dress.  He helped you into the coat and took your hand as he led you toward the door.  Just as you exited the building, a horse drawn carriage pulled up to the curb.  Bucky went to help you into the carriage, but you paused for a moment.  Feeling brave, you leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Bucky.  This has been the best Christmas I've ever had."

Bucky followed you into the carriage and pulled you closer to him on the bench as he grabbed a blanket and spread it over the two of you.  Bucky ran his hand down the side of your face as he leaned in and brushed his lips across yours.

 

Steve and Tony stood in the lobby and watched as the carriage pulled away from the curb, the two of you lost in a loving embrace.  Steve pulled out his wallet and handed Tony a hundred dollar bill.

"I'd be mad about losing this bet if they didn't look so happy," he told the smug billionaire.

"I told you rigging the Secret Santa would force them to admit their feelings for each other.  You need to have more faith in me, Rogers."

"(Y/N)'s right, Tony," Steve warned as the two of them headed to the elevators.  "People are going to start accusing you of having a heart if you keep this up."

"I don't know what you mean," he evaded.  "I was just sick of the sexual tension.  Granted, now we're going to have to deal with massive amounts of PDA.  At least we can tell them to get a room without either of them having a heart attack."

"You tell yourself whatever you need to, Tony, I know the truth.  Deep down you're a hopeless romantic."

"Well, it is Christmas.  It's the time for miracles."


End file.
